The present invention relates to long term care beds and particularly to controls for long term care beds. More particularly, the present invention relates to a long term care bed including a bed deck supporting a mattress having a sleeping surface for carrying a long term care resident, the deck and mattress being movable relative to the floor so that the sleeping surface can be lowered to a position adjacent to the floor. The long term care bed also includes spaced-apart brake assemblies that can be simultaneously actuated by a single actuator, an ambulatory assist arm having a grip positioned to lie above the sleeping surface, and side rail extension members for extending the vertical coverage provided by the side rails.
Many hospital beds include a patient-support surface that can be raised and lowered relative to the floor. Adjusting the height of the patient-support surface allows both for maximizing the convenience of caregivers working at the hospital bed and for assisting the ingress and egress of patients to and from the patient-support surface. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,939 to Peck et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,940 to Tekulve et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,769 to Weismiller et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,562 to Borders et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,876 to Kirkland et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,972 to Adams et al., each of which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and each of which discloses a hospital bed or a stretcher having a patient-support surface that can be raised and lowered relative to the floor.
Hospital beds and stretchers are often provided with casters so that the bed can be moved or, particularly for stretchers, so that the stretcher and the resident can be transported. These devices are commonly provided with a caster braking system to prevent movement of the device when the caregiver wishes to keep the device stationary. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,682 to Edgerton, Jr., disclosing a patient-support device having casters and including a braking system for preventing movement of the device.
Hospital beds and stretchers are also typically provided with side guard rails to prevent movement of the patient past the sides of the sleeping surface. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,334 to Huck et al. and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,585,659 and 2,722,017 to Burst et al., each of which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and each of which discloses a patient-support device including side guard rails that extend upwardly past the sleeping surface a fixed distance above the patient-support surface.
Caregivers of long term care facilities work to improve the functional health, dignity, and independence of residents. Resident user profiles suggest that the typical long term care resident is a female around 80 years of age and very frail. The resident has deteriorating physical, mental, visual, and hearing capabilities. Mobility, flexibility, dexterity, and motor skills are significantly impaired. They can often suffer from depression and frustration due to a loss of independence and dignity. However, they strive to live a life that is as normal as possible and they typically appreciate any opportunity to be more independent.
In a first embodiment of the present invention a patient support is provided comprising a frame a first primary barrier positioned to block egress from the patient support a second primary barrier positioned to block egress from the patient support a first auxiliary barrier. The first auxiliary barrier selectively attaches to the first barrier and attachment of the first auxiliary barrier increases the blocking of patient egress. The first auxiliary barrier, first primary barrier, and second primary barrier cooperate to define a gap therebetween.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a patient support comprising a first siderail having a body and an outer rail and a first rigid siderail extension member removably attached to the first siderail and having an opening therein.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention provides a patient support comprising a primary barrier positioned to block egress of a patient from the patient support, and a rigid auxiliary barrier that selectively attaches to the primary barrier. Attachment of the auxiliary barrier increases the blocking of patient egress.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a patient support comprising a primary barrier positioned to block egress of a patient from the patient support, the primary barrier defining a first effective blocking area and a rigid auxiliary barrier that cooperates with the primary barrier to define a second effective blocking area that extends beyond first and second longitudinal ends of the first effective blocking area. The rigid auxiliary barrier is coupled to the primary barrier.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a patient support comprising a primary barrier that defines an effective blocking area, and a rigid auxiliary barrier that cooperates with the primary barrier to increase the length and height of the effective blocking area.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention provides a patient support comprising a primary barrier having a first end and a second end, and a rigid auxiliary barrier fixedly coupled to the first end of the barrier.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides an auxiliary barrier for use with a primary barrier of a patient support, the primary barrier being configured to block egress of a patient from the patient support. The auxiliary barrier comprises a rigid body, and means for selectively attaching the rigid body to a primary barrier of a patient support to increase the blocking of patient egress from the patient support.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides an auxiliary barrier for use with a primary barrier of a patient support, the primary barrier being configured to block egress of a patient from the patient support. The auxiliary barrier comprises a rigid body, a first coupler adapted to couple the rigid body to a first end of a primary barrier, and a second coupler adapted to couple the rigid body to a second end of the primary barrier.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a patient support comprising a frame, a base siderail defining a first effective blocking area, and means for creating a second effective blocking area having a greater height and length than the first effective blocking area.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method of altering a perimeter profile of a siderail including the steps of providing a base siderail, providing a rigid auxiliary barrier, and fixedly coupling the rigid auxiliary member to the base siderail to increase a perimeter profile.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.